Recollection
Recollection is a 2010 Thesis film written and directed by B.R. Tyson. It stars Lawrence Grotts, Toni Vitale, and Candice and Jeremy Fernandez. It is considered part of The Epic Trilogy, alongside Black Friday (written by Tyson and directed by Recollection's producer Charlie Napolitano) and Left In The Shadows (written and directed by Napolitano). The film revolves around David, a father who recieves a "memory pod" from his children on his birthday. As he revisits his past, things arise that he wished would stay buried. The film debuted on Thesis night of the 2010 C.W. Post Student Film Festival to mixed reviews. Plot Cast Lawrence Grotts as David, a father who recieves the memory pob on his birthday. Toni Vitale as Samantha, David's wife. Candice Fernandez as Leah, David's daughter. Jeremy Fernandez as Chris, David's son. Kilvin Johnson as Lance, David's "old friend". Joel Luna as Cabbie, a cab driver David murders for $30 cab fare. Production 'Inception' 'Writing' 'Production' 'Post-Production' Recollection was known for a long period of time as "2021", the year the film is apparently set it (this futuristic setting isn't adressed in the final film). Early trailers even feature the original title. It is as of this writing unknown why the title was changed. Critical Reception No formal review has been written about Recollection to date. Reception of the film was mixed, with some enjoying the overall story, with others criticizing the reptitive score, the various lapses in logic (such as the character viewing his own memories in the third person, the memory pod having the option of viewing "live memories" which would mean current events, etc.), and certain awkward dialogue. However, the film's divisive nature and unique (if at times bizarre) qualities have earned it a place within what some have termed The Epic Trilogy, a three part film series meant to be viewed in the order: Black Friday followed by Recollection, and ending with Left In The Shadows. Routinely, due to The Epic Trilogy's cult status among certain film majors, Recollection is viewed at parties and get-togethers, and often screened to freshman film majors as what soime would view as a "rite of passage", with the film being considered a "must-see" among some circles. Memorable Moments 'Scenes' *David's children get him a piece of complex technology, while his wife gets him a tie. *David murders a cab driver with a brick for $30 cab fare. *Before Chris changes the channel to watch the cartoon Recess, the television can be seen playing Black Friday, Tyson's Production Lab film. One of the scenes shown features the popular line "Tiffany, get ya ass over here!" *When David enters his home while his family watches the memory pod, the skip where the score music loops can be heard. *When David "smashes" the memory pod, the smashing sounds are not in sync with his stomps. 'Lines' David *"Nice" (popular among Epic Trilogy fans for the obvious disdain in the voice) *"Great news" (popular among Epic Trilogy fans again, for the same lack of caring) Samantha *"That's daddy's old friend" (a theory among Epic Trilogy fans mantains that the character of Samantha is racist, inspiring her otherwise unexplained hatred for Lance. At Epic Trilogy screenings, fans will sometimes speak the line "That's daddy's colored friend" over the actual line.) *"Daddy didn't say you could watch his memories!" External Links Recollection on the Internet Movie Database